Why?
by Roxxxygurl13
Summary: “Why am I never good enough, Nate? Why am I always an after-thought? Why do you always forget about me? Why am I not good enough?” Naitlyn all the way! Oneshot


**(A/N: Hey guys! I decided to try a Camp Rock fanfic because Naitlyn is my absolute favorite pairing!!!! Haha so...please Review! I wanna know whether I should stop the Oneshots or keep going!!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Camp Rock. (Except Mitchie's voice...Naw jk)**

* * *

Why?

Caitlyn strolled along the dock humming an unknown tune. The sun was shining, reflecting off the crystal-clear lake. Her eyes were directed at the clouds.

She paused at the edge of the dock and kicked off her flip-flops. She lowered her feet into the cold water and sat there for an immeasurable amount of time. She knew he had forgotten, yet she wasn't very upset. She hardly ever got upset anymore.

Nate always forgot. He was a famous popstar, although he vehemently argued that he was "just plain Nate". He was probably out on a date with another fan, or writing a song, or playing his guitar. Being his best friend, Caitlyn was always second to any of those activities.

She looked at her cell phone. It was 3:30 pm. She had asked him to meet her here almost 45 minutes ago. He hadn't even called or texted her to cancel.

He used to come, early even, but lately he had been more forgetful. Caitlyn often thought he was avoiding her but she quickly pushed it out of her mind.

They were best friends, why would he ignore her? She knew Nate only wanted to be friends. Best friends and nothing more, but she could never fully extinguish the flame of hope that burned within her. Of course she loved Nate. Who wouldn't?

With his curly mop of dark brown, silky hair and his warm, welcoming, knowing brown eyes, he could make any girl go weak in the knees. But, what Caitlyn felt when she was around him was more than weak knees.

When she saw him, her palms would start to tingle, and her heart would beat at least twice as fast as it normally does, and she would suddenly feel happy no matter what else was going on. There could probably be a hurricane, but Caitlyn would only know that Nate was there with her.

But they were just friends and would probably never be anything more. But still, Caitlyn hoped. It was like wishing for rain in the middle of the Sahara but still, she hoped he loved her back.

But there was a counterpart to her hope. If there was any chance he loved her back, he would have showed up today.

It was now 3:45 pm and she'd lost cell reception. She had been waiting for one whole hour. Yet, she still couldn't be upset with Nate. She loved him-no, scratch that. She was uncontrollably and irreversibly _in_ love with him, and there was no way in the world he would feel the same.

Caitlyn viewed herself as a plain girl with limp, dull brown hair and uninteresting brown eyes. In reality, she was a unique, beautiful teenager with lovely golden hair that waved gently to the middle of her back. Her large brown eyes sparkled with excitement and curiosity and she was a beautiful girl.

But Caitlyn couldn't see that. It was impossible to her.

She pulled her feet out of the water and pulled her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. She hugged her legs tight and watched the sun dry her feet.

She hadn't realized she was crying until she could no longer see anything clearly. Her vision was blurred and the trees just looked like a water color painting. You know the kind-where the shades of green all mixed together until they just look like a wall of color.

She wondered why he hadn't shown. Had he found a new girlfriend-someone (who wasn't her) to love? Was he writing a song about some stupid fan of his? Was he playing his guitar to his band mates? Was he playing a new song for Connect Three?

Was it about the lucky girl (who wasn't her) who stole his heart? Being his best friend, she was only ever second priority-only ever second best. But why?

Why didn't he love her enough to simply show up at their spot down by the lake? Not even enough to come meet her by the dock? Apparently not. She didn't want to be everybody's second choice anymore.

She let go of the careful barrier she had put up to hide her feelings and began to sob. She loosened her grip on her legs and laid down. She let her back press against the cool, hard wood. She tried to slow her shaking, trembling body but was unsuccessful.

She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side. She needed air, but her lungs felt like they had holes in them. Her chest ached and she gasped for breath.

Why couldn't she ever be enough for him? For anyone? She curled into a tiny ball to keep herself together.

"Caitlyn?!" an anxious voice called. Caitlyn couldn't hear it over her sobs.

"Caity? Caity what happened to you? What's wrong?!" Nate cried. Caitlyn opened her eyes and rolled over. Nate had a worried expression on her face.

He had never seen Caitlyn cry. Well-not like this, anyway. He had seen her cry a little but only when she fell down and got hurt or something. She looked heartbroken.

"What happened?!" he asked again. He was terrified now. Caitlyn started to sob again.

"It…I…You!" she managed to gasp between sobs. Nate was so confused, he had to make sure he heard right.

"I did this to you?" She nodded.

"What do you mean?" he pondered. She sniffled and rubbed her swollen, red eyes. She took a few breaths and spoke in a whisper.

"What time is it, Nate?" He was puzzled. He took out his cell phone and checked the time.

"It's 4:00 pm," he stated. She nodded.

"And what day of the week is it?" He racked his brain for a clue.

"It's Saturday, isn't it?" She nodded, again. He searched her eyes for a clue as to why a time and a date would make her so upset. It wasn't her birthday, he was sure of that.

Caitlyn took a deep breath and shifted her weight so that she was more comfortable.

"Do you remember when we were at the hall?" He nodded.

"Do you remember when and where I said we should meet because I missed you?" The color drained out of his face.

"Oh my god, Caity-I totally forgot! I was hanging out with Shane and Mitchie! Mitchie was wondering where you were and she told me to come look for you. This is the first place I thought of…" He trailed off when he noticed she was crying again.

He lifted his hand up and brushed a tear off her cheek. She flinched away from his touch and turned her back to him. She hated how weak she felt and she hated how his simple touch make her cheek hot-as if she'd been burned.

"Why am I never good enough, Nate? Why am I always an after-thought? Why do you always forget about me? Why am I not good enough?" she lost it and broke down into tears. She turned towards him again and met his anguished expression.

She blinked back tears. "Why, Nate? Why?" his breath caught in his throat.

"Caity…Cait don't cry, please…" she rolled her eyes.

"And why not, Nate? You're my best friend! All I ask for is some time with you, and you forget! That makes me sad! You're my best friend who I've fallen head over heels in love with-but I've had to sit back and watch other girls steal you away! Girls that don't know you like I do! Girls that break your heart and I'm the one who has to cheer you up and get you going again! Do you know how many times I almost kissed you? And then I would ruin our friendship and you would hate me, so that's why I never told you! But I can't hold it in anymore, Nate! I'm in love with you! I love you Nathaniel! Do you get that?! And, apparently, you don't feel the same way, considering you FORGOT about me! So I'm leaving, Nate! I'm packing my things and going home! Camp Rock will go on without me and so will you!"

Caitlyn finished her speech and waited for Nate to speak. He was shocked. She'd just admitted she loved him and now she's leaving? No!

"How do you know?" She was confused.

"How do I know what?" she asked for clarification.

"How do you know I'll go on without you?" Nate challenged.

"Because you-" Caitlyn began but Nate cut her off.

"I can't live without you, Caitlyn. And I don't plan on trying, either." Caitlyn's mouth dropped open.

"I love you, too, Caity." She just sat there, stunned. They were still for a moment until Nate pulled Caitlyn into a tight hug. Neither one of them said a word for a long minute.

"Stay," Nate whispered, his voice husky with emotion. Caitlyn pulled away enough to look in his eyes.

"You love me," she stated simply. He chuckled and waited for her to continue.

"Why on Earth would I leave now?" she beamed. He pulled her chin up and wiped the remnants of her salty tears off her face with his thumb. This time, she leaned into his touch.

"I love you more than my guitar, Cait," he whispered. She giggled.

"Good, because I love you more than your guitar, too!" They laughed. She looked in his eyes and he looked back. He gripped her chin tighter and lowered his face to hers. Their lips were mere millimeters away. She could feel his hot breath on her lips.

She closed the gap between them and they were kissing. Their lips moved at unique rhythms that oddly harmonized. She felt his tongue graze her bottom lip. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue in her mouth, After a few minutes of this, Nate rested her against the dock and never broke the kiss.

His body hovered over hers and she was beginning to get dizzy from lack of breath. She was about to pull back when she heard someone clear their throat. Caitlyn and Nate both pulled away and sat up quickly, blushing. There, they saw Shane and Mitchie, looking amused.

There was an awkward silence until Mitchie cleared her throat again.

"I see you found Caitlyn, huh?" Mitchie giggled.

Shane replied, "Apparently so…"

All four friends laughed.

"I guess it's time to get back to camp, then…" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah," Nate agreed.

* * *

**(A/N: And...THE END!!! I hope you liked it!!! Please Review!! If I get enough reviews, I'll write another one!! LOL!!!)**

* * *


End file.
